


The Marks That Connect Our Souls

by ThatOneFinnishFangirl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Dwarf & Hobbit Cultural Differences, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, Eventual Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Eventual Romance, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo, Overprotective Thorin, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Thorin, Protective Thorin, Protectiveness, Secrets, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Thorin Feels, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Thorin Is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFinnishFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneFinnishFangirl
Summary: When dwarves become of age a name appears on them spelling the name of their soulmate. Their one. Some already know their soulmate while some look for their soulmate all their life and never find them. Dwarves flaunt their marks, and covet their soulmates.Hobbits are born with their soulmarks and cover them in the name of being respectable. Since interspecies soulmates are unheard of every hobbit finds their soulmate in the shire. Most hobbits know their soulmate since childhood and only uncover their marks when they get married. It's easy.Except for Bilbo. His soulmark is written in a strange language and he never wants To find his soulmate since marrying something else than a hobbit would bring him shame.Thorin Oakenshield's mark is in a weird language he can't translate. He wishes with all his heart he could find his soulmate.Bilbo knows Thorin is his when he sees his name on the king's wrist. Thorin on the other hand doesn't know his name is on Bilbo since the hobbit is very secretive about his mark... Until the secret is out.Now Thorin must have Bilbo and Bilbo must fight the claim the king places on his person. With a relucant mate Thorin becomes posessive.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 21
Kudos: 292





	The Marks That Connect Our Souls

It appears at midnight on the right wrist of every dwarf on the day they become of age. A tattoo like mark that spells the name of their one. For dwarves the day they become of age is a celebration. It is when close family come together to see who they will welcome into the family.

For the luckiest the name on their wrist belongs to a chilhood friend, a neighbor or a fellow craftsman. For others the name is unknown, a stranger on their lips that is destined to be their other half. Someone that makes them better. Someone that will bring them joy and children. And those dwarves travel from mountain to mountain looking for their one. Some never find them. Others do so when they're old and grey.

But for Thorin the crown prince of Erebor having his mark revealed was a public affair. His one would be a royal consort and in a grand position it the mountain. As such the name of Thorin's one would be public knowledge.

The night he would come of age was a huge event. Nobility, high ranking warriors and politicians gathered together to celebrate the young prince stepping into adulthoold.

Everyone present wanted to recognize the name on the prince's wrist when it would appear. Introducing the heir of Erebor to his one would be a great honor and leave the royal family in their debt. If the name were that of a relative it would boost their power and station in the mountain. They would be rewarded with gems and gain a royal position. And every dwarf in the room was greedy.

So when the moon rose and closed to midnight on the prince's 70th birthday the room was almost frozen in suspence. The young prince stood in the middle of the room, his wrist in full view as people gathered around.

The gold hungry king stood by his grandson demanding the attention of the room that was already his. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as people closed in to see better.

The prince stood stoickly, his eyes so trained to his arm that he feared it would burst to flames. He'd waited for so long to see the name of his one. To see who would take away his loneliness and one day rule the mountain by his side. His mind was going a mile a minute and his heart was like a hummingbird thundering in his chest.

When the moon passed midnight and no name appeared whispers erupted in the room. And when it became undeniable that no mark would appear that night those whispers turned into shouting.

But the prince didn't move. Didn't blink or exhale. He just stood, eyes wide and worried. He'd awaited his whole life, but he seemed to be destined to end up alone.

He was pulled away, led by guards into his private chambers where he was locked away while the counsil spoke in a private royal conference room.

He sat alone in his room a long time. Just staring at his wrist praying to Mahal that a name would appear. But it didn't. He stripped bare and looked at his skin from the soles of his feet to the top of his head looking for a name ever where. But he was destined to be alone. Unfit or just not good enough to be gifted with a soulmate.

Word travelled fast In Erebor. In just a day all knew of the unmarked prince. The unlovable heir. The tone of the whispers varied from pitying to jestering and into borderline hateful. Not having a mark was seen as a great shame.

The lone prince would one day be the lone king as he would never love any other than his one. And without a soul mark he was doomed to a life without love. A king to be without a blessing from Mahal.

A 121 years after Erebor fell Thorin was working as a blacksmith trying to feed his sister and nephews. Looking after his people who were suffering and poor trying to make a life In the blue mountains while missing their home.

The prince did his very best. Giving away whatever little he had to those who needed it more, even if it meant he went hungry or lost full nights of sleep. He lived unfit for the stabdards of a prince, more a king without a kingdom now that both his grandfather and father were gone.

It was a dark night when he welded, his hammer hitting the blade of a heated sword, trying to balance the weight and shape the blade to a pleasing straightness. His hands had turned rough from the harsh work, his skin was dark with grime and the smoke in the workshop would make him cough.

He pushed up his dirty sleeves focusing on his work as the moon reached it's peak height at midnight and a tingling began on his right wrist.

Once long ago before Erebor fell Thorin had spent years checking every day if he'd finally gotten his mark, but now the nonexistance of his one was forgotten. An unpleasant memory and an aching that would resurface to the top of his mind only in the dark of the night when he awaited for sleep and felt lonely and cold.

He'd accepted by now that he would never be blessed by Mahal with a soulmate and as he worked his one was the furthest thing from his mind. If only he'd known that right now it should be the only thing he should be thinking about. His life was about to change.

The second the moon's signaled midnight it was as if the world became good and calm once again.

A gasp escaped Thorin's mind when suddenly every worry lifted from his mind. The pain of his aching muscles disappered and the tiredness of missed sleep was gone. For one moment he looked at the world with rose colored lenses. And all was perfect. But as quickly as the feeling of being whole came, it was lost to him.

In a lovely village named hobbinton a tiny hobbit was born at that very moment. That baby was soon named Bilbo Baggings and said name was etched into Thorin's wrist with the beautiful swirly letters of the Hobbitish language.

That baby hobbit was born with the strange dark and heavy runes of Khuzdul writing out Thorin Oakenshield onto his wrist.

To the hobbits Bilbo Baggins was an oddity. His wrist and mark was covered in seconds with alarmed gasps from his parents over the strange language. A hobbit with a soulmark that wasn't written in Hobbitish was unheard of and Bilbo Baggins grew up hoping he would never meet his soulmate.

Thorin on the other hand didn't notice his mark until he was bathing the next day. His fingers traced the wrist he has prayed a mark would appear on and for hours he started at the strange markings on his skin. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and believed himself to be stuck in a cruel dream that was tormenting him with what he wanted the most along with taking back his home.

And from there our story begins.


End file.
